


Brightmoon Precinct

by yxngthegay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Detectives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oh my god they were partners in crime, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxngthegay/pseuds/yxngthegay
Summary: Detective Adora Razz worked hard all her career; writing excellent reports, spending nights solving hard cases along earning the respect of her colleagues thus giving her the nickname "She-ra" as a symbolization of her success.So what happens when Detective Catra Michalka transfers to Brightmoon precinct suddenly?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Catra's POV:**

A cold breath escaped her lips, her hands gripping the handles of her bike as she watched the precinct near. She knew she was there for a reason, a reason she was conflicted about. Hordak had sprung on her the idea of going undercover so suddenly, assuring her that her faux files were already prepared and sent to the Captain under a false identity.

Catra scoffed to herself at the idea they easily accepted her without a proper background check, already assuming their unprofessionalism. What if they figured out where she actually came from? She could easily get arrested. She could get sentenced for years for false identity fraud if she slipped up the slightest. She shook her head, attempting to clear her mind. A clouded mind could be her downfall.

She stopped her bike, resting on it for a few moments as she stared at the building in front of her. God, it was so tempting to start her bike once again, turn around and leave. However, a slight glimpse of the camera near the door immediately told her that it would be an incorrect move. She sighed in defeat, letting her fingers trace the handles for a few moments. Her hands reached over to slip off her helmet, allowing her to breathe properly. She slipped the helmet in between her legs before proceeding to grab a hair tie from her pocket. Quickly, she pulled her hair up and tied it before grabbing the helmet to place it under her arm.

She parked her bike, hopping off of it before making her way through the parking lot. Chatter from nearby officers filled her ears, already spiking up her anxiety as she got closer to the door. She took in a deep breath, clenched her fists and tugged at her jacket before finally entering the precinct. Instantly she was hit with yelling, the overpowering scent of coffee, intense writing and a greeting from a lively woman who seemed to tower over her.

"Hey there! You must be the new detective transferring here! I'm Sergeant Scorpia Ash. Here we tend to refer to everyone by their title or last name!" She greeted, offering Catra a wide grin and a brief wave. "Don't mind the yelling, just the usual heated debates over suspects," she reassured, her grin becoming sheepish. Catra was unsure of how she felt so far, examining her new colleagues one by one and was already confused by the variety of hair colors. She blinked, staying silent as she spectated the heated debate.

"It's Lincoln Sanders! He literally has committed this exact type of crime a few times before, it's in his criminal record!" A short, chubby woman had exclaimed with her hands slammed down on her desk.

"Yes, I can agree he has committed this act multiple times a few years ago but you need to consider that his alibi was true. He had spent the night at a bar with a few friends and the bartender had confirmed his appearance there!" A blonde retorted, furrowing her brows as she sat up straight on her chair.

"Can't we just do eenie meenie and choose one to arrest?" The lack of effort in the words came from a dark-skinned woman who leaned against the blonde's desk lazily as she sipped her coffee. Catra was concerned regarding the dark bags under her eyes.

"No!" Both women yelled without a second beat, glaring at the exhausted detective who replied with a raise of her hands in defense. This had caused a chain reaction of the coffee spilling on the blonde's desk, causing her to shoot up and push her chair back forcefully.

"Hey! I got muffi-" The man was cut off instantly, the chair hitting him, throwing him off balance, caused him to drop the bag of muffins onto the ground and onto the leather shoes belonging to a slightly older woman.

Silence.

The older woman stood up straight, her stature tall and emitting an overpowering aura. Catra's eyes examined the woman, hugging her helmet close to her chest as she finally noticed the badge. The Captain.

"May I ask what is the reason behind this mess?" Her voice was firm, subtly commanding as she eyed the room sharply before looking down at the crushed muffins on her feet which was met with the previous man on his knees looking distressed. Whether it was about the crushed muffins or the anger of the Captain, Catra was unsure.

Scorpia seemed to chuckle sheepishly, immediately interrupting the scene and raised her hands as if in an attempt to calm everyone down. "Well- uh- Captian! Detective Fukuhara and Detective Razz," she started pointing at each of them respectively. Catra assumed it was to help her know who's who. "Those two were having a perfectly healthy debate on who may have been the robber, yelled at Detective Lovell which caused her to spill her coffee on Razz's desk! So this caused Razz to accidentally push her chair which hit Bow causing him to drop his muffins-" she paused, taking in a deep breath before pointing over to Catra "- and now I'm here to introduce you to our newest member: Detective Catra Michalka!" She announced, grinning widely before turning to face the Captain.

Everyone was stunned into silence, mouth hung slightly agape as they all stared at her. She clenched her helmet even tighter, her nails almost ruining the paint job on it. The Captain seemed to regain her composure, causing her to slowly grow relieved. All the other women gradually grew more embarrassed, realizing that their first impression may have not been the most welcoming. It did make Catra feel better about herself.

"Very well then, welcome Detective. I am your captain, Captain Angela Fukuhara. Please refer to me as Captain when addressing me." The woman, Angela, introduced with an affirmative nod. She offered a polite smile before looking down at her feet once again to notice that Bow, as Catra heard, had cleaned up the mess. Her eyes then looked over to the other Fukuhara in the room. Immediately, Catra had put two in two together.

The younger woman furrowed her brows when her mother looked at her before proceeding to turn back to her. "I'm Detective Glimmer Fukuhara, please call me Detective Fukuhara," she introduced, seemingly forcing herself to be polite. Catra mentally took note of her attitude, deciding she may avoid her if she had relations with the Captain.

Everything was silent for a minute before someone cleared their throat. "Uh- I'm Detective Adora Razz but please call me Detective Razz." Catra noticed how the blonde seemed to cringe as she introduced herself, wondering if she simply was not too pleased with newcomers or her title. Catra did find the last name unusual.

It took a few minutes but slowly but surely everyone in the room had introduced themselves along with Catra receiving a few warnings such as to ignore the rustling from the vents as it was simply one of their quirky hackers, not to make Bow cry and not to underestimate Detective Razz. The last one confused Catra, wondering why they put that woman on a pedestal and how she had received such an honor.

She pursed her lips in thought as she headed over to the lockers, clenching her helmet. She had spent a total of thirty minutes in the precinct and she already had multiple questions. How did Detective Fukuhara get a job working on the same precinct as the Captain? Why was Detective Razz so important?

Why did Brightmoon Precinct have such a high reputation in all of Etheria?


	2. Chapter 2

**Catra POV**

It had been a week since her arrival and each day seemed to constantly surprise her. Due to her recent arrival, she had been put on desk duty while her new boss reviewed her files before assigning her a case.

Throughout a week, she had met a few new faces such as Frosta the intern, who she had met when she had offered to hand in her reports to the captain. Why did she assume she was an intern? The sloppy tie, it could also signify the lack of a father figure in her life. Either way, she had let her take the reports happily as she sipped her hot coffee courtesy of Scorpia. She smirked, letting the hot liquid run down her throat as she found it quite easy to work at the precinct.

Unfortunately, there were a few obstacles such as her captain's nagging to wear a tie like the rest of the officers, Bow's attempts to strike a conversation with her which was only met with an uninterested look and an awkward end with him scooting away and lastly, Glimmer and Adora. Those two did not appear too pleased with her, not giving her a second glance other than the usual 'good morning' as they all waited to use the coffee machine. Although, Glimmer had made an effort to be nice, perhaps due to her mother's orders.

"So...which precinct did you transfer from?"

Catra continued to stare at her screen as she casually typed. "Dryl Precinct," she answered dryly, bringing her cup to her lips.

Glimmer had her arms crossed, gripping her upper arm as she replied "Oh...Entrapta used to work there too..." Her tone was hesitant, obviously wanting to do anything rather than communicate with her new colleague.

Catra sighed in frustration, firmly placing her cup down before turning her chair to face her fellow detective. "Listen, Sparkles," she started "We both know very well that neither of us wants to talk to one another so why bother? Will mommy ground you?" She knew her tone had struck a nerve, noticing the clench of the woman's jaw.

"Straightforward aren't you, newbie?" Glimmer replied tauntingly "Be careful with those words, we don't take insults kindly here." She furrowed her brows, turned around and walked away. Catra smirked to herself, raising her mug in a cheers motion before continuing with her report.

When it came to Adora, she confused Catra significantly. Despite her lack of effort to befriend her, she would pass by to say that their boss was pleased with her report before adding a compliment and offering a polite smile. It would cause her to turn her head and face the detective, squinting her eyes in an attempt to analyze her. It frustrated her, everyone else was easy to read so why was she a closed book?

"Hey! Who's up for the bar?" Scorpia called out with a grin, causing multiple responses of agreement from the detectives. Catra quirked a brow, slinging her back over her shoulder as she watched the group get together.

She ignored them at first, heading over to the stairs. Her hand paused barely over the banister as she heard her sergeant call for her. "Detective Michalka! You should join us!"

Furrowing her brows, she took in a deep breath before turning to face them with a passive look. "I don't feel like drinking tonight," She answered, her voice devoid of anything but professionalism.

Scorpia pouted. "Please? No one here has properly got to know you!" She tried to reason.

_That was the point._

She didn't want to risk anything, but her hesitance to join after that statement would be too suspicious. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she clenched the strap of her shoulder bag with her other shoved into the pocket of her pants. She walked over to the group, eliciting an excited squeal from the large woman. Moreover, it got a dirty look from a certain pink detective.

"Alright! So first round is on me, anything after that is going on your tabs!" Scorpia announced, gaining cheers from the group.

Maybe it won't be so bad...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra had taken a seat on a random barstool, separating herself from her coworkers. She leaned back against the counter, sipping her beer nonchalantly as she listened to their conversations.

She heard stories here and there; how Glimmer had attempted to rebel against her mother by vandalizing school property which earned her severe punishment, how Mermista had dated a man who committed arson for her and had to complete weeks worth of community service and it surprised her how...open they were about their previous acts. Well, except for Detective Razz who happened to stare at her for a few moments before breaking eye contact once she had caught her.

_What is she doing? Does she know?_

It had taken a few minutes before she heard from the blonde again.

"Yay!" She dragged out the cheer "It's girls night in!" Her voice slurred, swinging around her beer bottle playfully and causing it to spill on a couple that sat by the group.

_Uh oh..._

"Hey! How bloody dare you?!" The man barked, slicking back his hair to realize it had been contaminated with alcohol. It seemed to spark further rage, causing him to grab the drunk blonde by her blue tie, gripping it. Her body was constantly relaxed, looking over at the man with a lop-sided grin before her attention was grabbed by the murmurs surrounding them.

"Oooh~ Someone is in trouble..." She gasped, dramatically bringing her hand to her mouth before breaking into a fit of giggle and a snort. That caused a grin to emit from Catra.

At least Catra had learned one thing, Detective Razz was an absolute lightweight.

Scorpia was the first one to react, along with Bow as they both stood up and slowly dragged the limp woman away from the angry man. "Hey...how about we all just calm down..." Scorpia started softly. Bow had gone to the bathroom, returning with a handful of tissues for the two men. The other man, simply dragging his partner down from starting a fight.

"We'll pay for your drinks tonight," Bow reassured, grinning sheepishly as he offered the tissues and let out a yelp when it was grabbed harshly away from him.

That had seemed to calm them both down, making them turn away from the group.

Everybody sighed in relief, staying silent other than Adora's usual random mumble.

Catra had found it...hilarious. She boomed with laughter "Oh my god!- that was- that was just great," her laughter continued.

It was quiet for a second before Scorpia bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her laughter, Perfuma bringing her clenched hand to her lips to cover up her laugh with a cough, Mermista simply had a grin, Bow averted his eyes to avoid eye contact and Glimmer...surprisingly seemed amused as well.

Finally, they all burst out laughing, several hands slapping onto the table, careless as to how the previous couple seemed to glare at them. Adora seemed to join in on the laughter as well, mindlessly letting out a giggle before pausing in confusion. "Wait what..." She slurred, only to be given a pat on her back.

"Shh...go to sleep," Scorpia hushed gently amidst the giggle that escaped her.

"Okay!" With that, the blonde passed out on command.

It had surprised Catra how easily the group seemed to relax around one another, not worrying about any sort of blackmail. Then again, she only seemed to focus on that.

The night had ended shortly after the drunk blonde woke up with a sudden jump that had caused a waiter to drop a few glasses. Instinctively, all the members placed down a handful of cash each before standing up.

Assuming that was their cue, Catra stood up as well before following the hurried steps of her fellow detectives.

The group laughed as they walked along the sidewalk, most of them tipsy other than Bow. Catra had to admit she was slightly intoxicated as well but was still functioning. Scorpia had taken the responsibility of carrying Adora in her arms, Mermista and Perfuma seemed to depend on each other for support and practically leaned against one another. Meanwhile, Glimmer, Bow and her appeared to be fine. Then again, Bow simply had a soda.

Her hand reached behind her back, slipping out her phone before discreetly pressing the stop button. An hour's worth of audio recordings caused Catra to smile in satisfaction.

She saved the evidence into a file then quickly shoved her phone back into her pockets.

"Oh my god, tonight was great! Who knew we'd see drunk Adora again?" Scorpia laughed, shaking her head to move her hair out of the way. This earned a few slurred responses from the group and tired mumbles from the ones on the sober side. It earned them a warm smile from the sergeant who had taken her phone out after carefully shifting the drunk detective on her back. "Alright, so I've ordered an Uber for everyone, it should be here in about ten minutes," Scorpia announced, holding her phone up.

Catra furrowed her brows, her impatience getting the best of her. Sharing a vehicle with them seemed like the worst scenario. For all she knew, Adora could decide to take charge of the wheel and cause them to crash. She pressed her lips into a tight line, pinching the bridge of her nose before her eyes landed on a nearby convenience store.

She began walking to the store with no explanation, entering the store and caused a small bell to ring. "Good evening," the cashier greeted politely, standing up straight with a simple smile.

Catra immediately knew she would rather be anywhere but there. She ignored her, hearing the scoff that was emitted shortly after. She pursed her lips in thought, walking aimlessly through the aisles before stumbling upon the pet section. She mindlessly reached over to grab a few cans of cat food, only to tense up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are those for you?" Catra furrowed her brows once again, on the verge of throwing the can till her eyes landed on the woman. Oh. Detective Razz. "What..." she started, tilting her head up over the small aisles to notice it's just them and the cashier "are you doing here?" She asked, quirking a brow.

Adora grinned cheekily and shrugged "Sergeant put me down and I saw you walking here so I followed you," she nodded, taking a seat on one of the counters. "So. Are those for you? Is that why you're called _Cat-_ ra? Oh my god does that make you a furry?!" She gasped.

Catra scoffed, slightly offended at the assumptions and maybe throwing the can won't be so bad. She clenched the can in her hand but took in a deep breath "No. I have a cat back home and I ran out," she explained nonchalantly, earning an understanding nod from the blonde.

"You know...we used to go to the academy together!" Adora raised her finger, pointing at her firmly. Her grin seemed to widen "Horde academy, ring any bells?"

Catra froze for a moment, getting hit with multiple memories at once. The cans were now on the ground. She stared directly at her before back down. Instantly, she kneeled down to grab the cans.

"Yeah! We used to be partners for almost all the activities! We both focused on homicide cases!" Adora continued "Remember how we said we would both work with the Horde precinct? I guess that did not work at first since you went to Dryl and I got an opportunity in Brightmoon...But hey! We're both in Brightmoon now, we could work together again!"

Catra stayed silent, looking down. She suddenly felt vulnerable in front of the drunk woman, a feeling she was not too used to. She shook her head "You're drunk, Detective Razz." She stated, attempting to bring her professional tone "We only work together when the Captain assigns us both to a case."

That earned her a pout. "Hmm you're meaner than you used to be," she whined before she was interrupted by a nearby voice.

"Oh my god there you are!" Glimmer exclaimed, bursting through the door which got the cashier to yelp and take out her phone. The detective simply held up her badge "Detective Fukuhara, these are my coworkers," She assured before stomping over to the duo. Her eyes landed on the cat food in Catra's hand, quirking a brow before grabbing Adora's hand. "God it's like babysitting an adult..." She murmured, examining the woman to ensure she did not have any injuries. She then looked back at Catra who simply shrugged.

"I'm gonna head back to the precinct's parking lot, my bike is there," she stated dryly once again. She headed over to the cashier, quickly paid for her stuff before heading out. She waved to the group, offering a simple explanation that she would rather take her bike. She was practically sober by then.

Walking alone at night was not her wisest decision but thankfully the parking lot was close. She sped up, placing the grocery bag into her shoulder bag before grabbing her keys. She hopped onto her bike, turning it on.

She sighed in relief when it purred to life, taking in a deep breath. Unfortunately, she had realized her helmet was still in her locker. She shook her head, deciding she may as well risk it. She just wanted to get back home and forget about that night.


End file.
